


once we've settled

by HgF_Atc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky curses a lot, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HgF_Atc/pseuds/HgF_Atc
Summary: What if Bucky didn't fall from the train, and instead he crashed the Valkerie together with Steve?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 22
Kudos: 253





	once we've settled

**Author's Note:**

> Hii,  
> So this is my first fanfic ever, and I'm super excited.  
> Some disclaimers:  
> I have dyslexia and I am Dutch, meaning that there might be some errors in my English. If you see any feel free to comment! I'd apreciate it.  
> Enjoy the fic, at least I hope you will.

_“Curve ball, high and outside for ball one. So the Dodgers are tied, 4-4. And the crowd well knows that with one swing of his bat, this fellow’s capable of making it a brand-new game again. Just an absolutely gorgeous day here at Ebberts field.”_

  
That was weird, Bucky thought. Why was there a game on the radio that had already taken place?

  
He opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Just as he was sitting upright, a lady walked in. He couldn’t smell what her designation was. She must be wearing scent blockers.

  
“Good morning, or should I say afternoon?”

  
She looked, not weird, but just wrong. Her hair was wrong, her tie was wrong. And her bra, he didn’t know what that thing was but it was very wrong.

  
“Alright cut the bullshit. Where am I?” Bucky asked.

  
“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” she replied as she slowly approached him.

  
He shoved pasted her and ran out the door and came in a studio? Well that is weird, why go through such an effort? What are they hiding? And where the fuck was Steve. They had made it on the Valkyrie and Steve had fought the Red Skull till the Nazi had died. Stevie had done so well; he was immensely proud of his omega. Onboard though, were still the bombs. They hadn’t had time to land the plane and were forced to crash it.

  
“At least we are together,” Bucky had told his omega.

  
“Sergeant Barnes, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” a tall alpha with a big ass coat said. Wait was that an eyepatch? What the actual fuck. Who was he trying to intimidate with that?

  
“I would say the same, except I don’t know where the fuck I am,” Bucky replied. He was getting really annoyed now.

  
The pirate looked at him with an expression Bucky couldn’t really figure out.

  
Then the pirate said, “Let’s take walk, shall we?” he had already started walking towards the door. The pirate turned around to look back at Bucky. Bucky was quick to walk after him.

  
They got into the hall and turned right. Lots of people stared at them while they walked pass. There were huge windows as outer walls, you looked right over a city. A city that kind off looked like New York, but at the same time didn’t look like New York at all. Still, the view was beautiful. Steve would love to draw it. Which reminded him.

  
“Where are we going and where is Steve?” Bucky asked the pirate.

  
“We’ll talk when we’re at a secure place.”

  
Bucky didn’t trust him at all, but he knew that there were too many people here so he couldn’t escape easily. So instead he walked with the weird man to an unknown place. It was not ideal but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

  
The pirate opened a door which led to an office. They went inside and the pirate told Bucky to take a seat.

  
The man finally started talking, “Now I know you must have a lot of questions, but let me explain first. My name is director Fury from SHIELD. A week ago we found your plane, that’s where we found your bodies as well. At first, we thought you were dead. On our way back they hooked Captain Rogers up to some machines. To see if his blood still contained the serum.”

  
Bucky started to interrupt. He couldn’t believe that that was the first thing they thought of doing.

  
“I said let me explain first, don’t interrupt me. Now as they hooked him up, they discovered that not only was his blood alright, his whole body was alright. So than they checked you, and they discovered that you were both still very much alive. When they got here with your bodies, we started warming you up. We didn’t know if it would work, but clearly it did because here you are. Sitting right in front of me.”

  
“Why did you put up that weird show back there?”, it’s something that had been bothering him. Why put so much effort into that set-up.

  
“We thought to break it you slowly. We found you last week, but the plane had crashed almost seventy years ago. The year right now is 2012.”

  
Silence washed over them. Bucky almost couldn’t believe him, it seemed impossible. But than again, he had already experienced some weird shit. So this wasn’t really that far-fetched.

  
“Okay, but where is Steve?” Bucky asked.

  
Fury was silent for a moment. He had expected a demand of evidence, but the man in front of him just excepted it for the truth.

  
Interesting.

  
Just as Fury started to reply, someone burst through the door. Fury glared at the man.

  
“I’m sorry, Director. But he has woken up and is attempting to escape.”

  
Fury stood up to follow the man but Bucky stopped him.

  
“Take me with you,” he demanded.

  
Fury seemed to consider this, but came to the conclusion that Rogers would probably calm down at seeing his friend. So he let Bucky follow.

  
They ran through the halls till they came to their destination, where they found Rogers with his back to them attempting to escape. It wasn’t really an attempt, because he was very much succeeding.

  
“Steve!”

  
Fury was surprised to hear Bucky scream out, and was even more surprised by the slight alpha voice that had leaked into his voice.

  
Steve stopped immediately and spun around to face them.

  
Fury could see a small amount of tension leave his body as he spotted his friend, but was it really just a friend. Fury started to suspect that they might be more than that, but that wouldn’t make much sense since they are both alphas and that would’ve been illegal in their time. Unless of course, they didn’t care that much about the law. Which would be interesting. America’s golden boy, Captain America, breaking the law.

  
Steve ran towards them. Fury took a small step back just to be safe. But Steve just threw himself into Bucky’s arms.

  
Fury could see he was shaking, probably from being so physical just after being frozen for seventy years. Then he realized that that wasn’t it. He was crying.

  
Steve buried his face into his alphas neck. It felt safe. He finally started calming down with Bucky softly talking to him. Bucky rubbed his back, subtly scenting him.

  
“You’re okay, baby, you’re okay. So good, such a good boy,” Bucky told his omega softly, cause hell, Steve deserved it. He had been so good. Had probably been so confused and scared when he woke up in an unfamiliar place.

  
As Fury breathed in, he could smell only one alpha, instead of two. Which was weird because there were two alphas standing next to him. He could smell someone else, but that was not an alpha. It smelled like apples or some sort of fruit. Then it drew on him. It was Rogers. But that couldn’t be right. He was an alpha, at least that’s what the government had always said.

  
Fury could feel a smile fighting to appear on his face. At first he wasn’t sure if Captain America was really a could fighter, and he had always doubted that he was not the one planning all those attacks against Hydra in World War II. He had always thought that Carter had come up with them, even if she denied it. But if he managed to hide his own designation, and convincedly managed to look like an alpha. Fury could imagine the omega standing next to him planning and strategizing all kinds of attacks, He felt a respect for the omega that had surely not been there before. Rogers would definitely be interesting.

  
Bucky carefully pulled away from the tight embrace to cup Steve’s face.

  
“Shh, easy. We’ll be fine, sweetheart, I promise. Everything is gonna be okay,” Bucky said softly to Steve.

  
And it was true. They found themselves in a weird and fucked up place right now, but it is going to be okay. They have each other and that’s all they have every really needed.

  
It will be okay; they will make it.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a clusterfuck. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not yet sure if writing is really my thing so I'd love to hear what you think. So feel free to comment.  
> Also this is a link to my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loverofdimple   
> Yeah, I don't know how you make that a valid link, I'm sorry. If anyone knows please tell me this is embarrassing.  
> Love, H


End file.
